


After The Fact

by criscriscris



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Frottage, M for sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, i am awful at titles?, man i haven't written smut in ages!, sex without proper lube, top!nitori and bottom!rin hell yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criscriscris/pseuds/criscriscris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin suspects Gou is dating someone, Nitori comes up with an idea to find out who! By stalking her while wearing disguises, of course! I figured Nitori would disguise them as a couple by wearing a dress and Rin would be his "boyfriend". This is afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fact

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the[ Drama CD scene, track 11](http://vimeo.com/85596335)
> 
> Really terrible smut ensues and I'm sorry.... ENJOY?!???! Also rin is super hard for me to write gomen

“I guess the disguises aren't necessary now, right, Rin-senpai?” I looked up at him, slipping the hat off my head.

“I guess.” He shrugged, keeping his hat and sunglasses on. “But…did you have to dress like a woman?”

“E-Eh!? O-Of course I did! I…I had to hide myself somehow!” I felt the blush spread across my cheeks as I pushed the hat back on my head, trying to hide my face. A wind blows my dress up suddenly. “Ah!”

Rin steps over, hiding me from other people’s eyes as I try to fix the dress. “Not that it doesn’t suit you,” he says quietly as he takes a step back once I’m situated.

“R-Rin... Rin-senpai…” I can’t help but stare at him as he looks away, hiding his own face with his hat. “Did you say… it suits me?” I couldn't help but grab his arm, excited.

“Tch. You heard me.” He pulled away and began walking.

“W-Wait, senpai!” I held onto his arm and walked alongside him. “Can I hear it one more time?”

He sighed angrily and pulled me into an alley; Rin slammed me into the wall. I felt a thrill go through my body and pool at the bottom of my stomach. The way he gripped my shoulders as he stared down through his sunglasses made me lose my breath. What was he thinking? Was it weird that I asked him to say it again?

“Are you wearing make up?” He mumbled, brushing a hand against my cheek.

“I-I just thought… if we were going in disguises, we should go all out, senpai.” I closed my eyes; it was getting too intense to stare at him.

“Dedication.” He said, pressing his lips to my eye lids. “Even make-up there? Why do you know stuff like that?”

I shut my eyes tightly. It must have been my imagination. Nothing more. I couldn't even breathe anymore.

“Ai. Look at me.”

I opened my eyes suddenly to look at him, surprised to see him closer. “Rin-senpai…”

His eyes were so inviting. I tried to resist. I tried so hard. But when his leg pressed against my thigh, I couldn’t resist anymore. I pressed my lips against his suddenly, pushing him to the other side of the small alleyway. Rin kissed back and I felt his teeth against my lips.

“Let me in,” he muttered into my lips. I opened my mouth and let him in. I tasted the sea and the sky on his breath. I was overwhelmed with everything that was Rin and I lost my breath again. 

Pulling away, I took in gulps of air, attempting to catch some in my lungs before Rin pursued my lips again.

“R-Rin-senpai, wait!” I covered his mouth and pushed him back as I tried to breathe.

“I’ve been waiting all day,” he grumbled against my hand.

“All day?” I shifted my leg and realized what was pressing against my thigh. Not his leg, that’s for sure. “S-Senpai?” I looked down and saw his pants straining at the crotch. What a surprise, I laughed.

“It’s your fault,” he blushed and looked away, trying to move away from me.

“I’ll take responsibility for it then!” I said quickly, my hands moving away from his mouth to his pants.

“Nitori! Wait!”

“Senpai, please! It is my fault!” I stuffed my hand in his pants, realizing he wasn’t wearing anything underneath. I froze for a second, my fingers grazing hot skin. The heat in my body moved downward, blood rushing to my own penis. “Senpai is so naughty,” I whispered, kissing him as I wrapped my fingers around his erection.

He kissed me back, a desperate noise in the back of his throat as I began to stroke him. I played with the head his dick, feeling him get harder. It was hot, burning hot. I couldn’t take it anymore. My other hand went to my own dick under my dress.

I continued to stroke him, clumsily at first then quickly. He pushed me back after a couple of minutes to slide his pants down his thighs; he exposed himself, a blush spreading across his cheeks. I couldn’t help but stare at the pulsing red member; it looked angry. I almost laughed until he pulled my hips against his. “Senpai!?”

He shushed me, grabbing my penis and guiding it to his. Rin began to rub our dicks together. It was intense, and his stare only added to it. He stroked us fast, playing with our heads and mixing our precum together. I gripped onto his shoulders, watching him. This had to be a dream.

“S-Senpai… It’s too much,” I gasped out. I didn’t want to come first; that would be embarrassing.

“A…Ai,” he breathed, kissing me suddenly. His hand gripped our dicks together as he came; his cum splattered against my stomach.

“At least it didn’t get on my dress,” I whispered, looking down.

“You didn’t cum? And you’re worried about the dress?” He looked at me, a little offended.

“O-Oh, senpai! It’s not your fault! I-I just.. C-Can we do something else?” My hands drifted down to his hips.

“Nitori…” He gave me a strange look, but then nodded. “I… I want you to finish too,” he muttered, looking away as he wrapped a leg around my waist.

My heart was beating a million miles a minute. Hesitantly, I moved my hand to his entrance and pressed a finger coated in cum against it. I felt him breathe deeply and try to relax. I wished I had lube with me so it wouldn’t hurt him at all…

“Don’t… Stop,” he whispered, wrapping his arms around my neck. I nodded, sliding the finger inside of him. He moaned into my shoulder.

“Rin-senpai.”

“I’m okay,” he assured, kissing my neck.

What a nice sensation, I thought as I began to move the finger in and out. After a minute, I decided to add another one, eliciting a muffled moan from Rin. I moved my hand faster before adding another one. I pressed inside of him and he hissed.

“R-Right there, Nitori,” he breathed into my ear.

I shivered and fucked him with my fingers faster. I felt my dick harden to an impossible extent – I needed him now. “P-Please, senpai… Can I…?” I slipped my fingers out.

After a moment of silence filled with heavy breathing, Rin nodded. “Go ahead, Ai.”

I nodded and took a breath. This was the moment of truth. I guided my penis to his entrance, spreading his hole with my other hand. Slowly, I pushed inside of him, feeling an indescribable heat. I slid all the way inside and stayed there, trying to refocus on what I needed to do. My mind was blank, hot. It was too much already, too intense.

“S-senpai! I-It’s too hot,” I moaned, digging my nails into his hips.

“Move, damn it!” He groaned, nibbling against my shoulder.

“A-Ah, okay!” I nodded again, sliding out before slow easing back in. My mind was hazy with pleasure already, and the moment I felt how amazing sliding in and out was... I just couldn’t stop myself. I began to thrust faster; in, out, in, out, in, out; I had already lost track of how many times he moaned against my shoulder. The pleasure was overwhelming; Nothing else mattered.

The sound of skin slapping against skin; his moaning and needy whimpering with the occasional swear; my heavy breathing: the sounds mixed together to make this the most erotic moment of my life. My dress was hitched around my waist, held up by Rin’s leg.

“A-Ai!” My breath hitched in my throat as Rin bit down as he came again.

“C-Can… Kiss?” I asked desperately, feeling myself closer and closer and Rin clenched down on me.

He moved his face to mine, almost missing my mouth as he kissed me sloppily. He bit down on my lip and that did it. I was pushed to the end.

I felt myself cum. It was an incredible moment.

A minute after, both of us catching our breath, I pulled out and Rin’s leg slowly dropped from my hip. I saw cum drip down his leg as I fell on the ground. My dress covered the dried cum and the recently splattered cum on my stomach. He, however, had cum on his windbreaker.

I looked up at Rin. His face was red and his eyes still glazed over.

“Senpai?”

He held up a hand, asking for a moment. I let him recover. He shakily pulled up his pants and unzipped his windbreaker; after looking at it, he tied it around his waist. “Hand me those.” I looked to the side and saw his sunglasses and hat on the ground. I didn’t even notice they fell off.

I grabbed them and stood quickly, grabbing my own sunhat. “Here you are, Rin-senpai.” 

He grabbed them from my hand and pulled his hat over his head. “Let’s go back to the dorm. I need a shower.”

I nodded. Of course he did. After what I did to him…

“Ai.”

I looked up at him and saw his extended hand and started. “We can hold hands?!”

“Of course… And next time we do that, I’m doing it.” He looked away, blushing.

I laughed and intertwined our fingers as we began to walk back to the school. “Whatever you want, Rin-senpai.” I was just happy there was going to be a next time.

**Author's Note:**

> man i need to practice more. also you can kinda use cum as lube??? something i didn't know until i researched it...but not for a long time. let's just pretend rin's been practicing on his own or something... i need to get better at this kinda stuff haha  
> anyway hope y'all enjoyed!!!  
> (im super embarrass to be posting this omg)


End file.
